Resident Evil: Armageddon
by Link Melee 1993
Summary: This takes place in the MOVIES RE: Apocalypse and Extinction, with an alternate story and plot. Includes much from the games, but most from movies. Rated M for intense language and nonstop violence. People escape Raccoon and try to survive the apocalypse.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: Armageddon**

Prologue: UMBRELLA'S Evil

It is sometime in the early 21st century, a city in the United States, namely, Raccoon City. Over a mile underground, a secret research facilty called "The Hive" was put under High Security Lockdown after a viral weapon called the "T-Virus" escaped into the air ventalation system.

Everybody in the facitlity died.

An elite squadron of commandos broke into the facitlity, finding a woman, Alice, and two men, Matt and Spence. None of them could remember a thing.

The commandos had 6 hours to complete their mission- Shut down the Red Queen, the security device in The Hive- and quarantine the area before the doors were locked forever.

The squad made its way to the Red Queen, four of them killed by a security system on their way in. The Red Queen warns the remaining 3, but is immediately shut down. The power goes out, and then the emergency comes on. Unknowingly, they opened the lockdown when the power was shut off, unleashing a greater evil…

They reunite with the other three, and hear noises. They find a staff member, who has gone crazy, and bites Rain, a commando. They seem to kill the woman, but she disappears when they look back. The room is quickly filled with ravenous zombies who were the staff members. The three survivors were released from their bonds, and they try to escape through a locked door, but the leading commando is pulled into a horde of the creatures and is killed. The door is locked again.

They escape into the sewers and are, once again, attacked by zombies. The last male commando is left behind, seemingly doomed. The last four escape into a research room where the original virus and anti-virus were located. They are locked in, and one of the survivors, Spence, turns on them, regaining his memory. He takes the anti-virus and a case of the virus, and is bitten by a zombie. He escapes, and begins to implant the anti-virus.

Also after the power went out, a bio-hazard container released a mutated creature, a "Licker", and it stalked the team since then. The licker dropped down from the ceiling and tore apart Spence as he was implanting the cure. It did not work.

The last three of the team were locked in the holding room, and the licker appeared at the window. The Red Queen said to leave, the infected Rain must be killed. Fortunately, the Tech-commando survived and opens the door, allowing them to escape. Alice kills the zombified Spence, and retrieves the case of the virus.

The train they board begins to take off, and Rain seemed to die, but is alive again by the anti-virus. Suddenly, the licker dragged the Tech-commando out of the train. It scratched Matt, and Rain was zombified like Spence. Alice is almost killed by the licker, but Matt killed Rain, setting off the trapdoor, killing the licker. The train stopped, and Matt and Alice escaped by mere seconds. Then, Matt collapses, and many Umbrella scientists barge in, and take Matt away, who was mutating strangely. Alice is knocked out and captured, taken to the Raccoon City Hospital.

Alice wakes up a short while later, something strange done to her body. She leaves the facility, and finds a destroyed Raccoon City before her. She picks up a shotgun, and heads out into the city.

While Alice was in treatment by the Umbrella Corporation, Matt mutated, in the same sedative state as Alice, into a zombie creature known as Nemesis. An undead, giant warrior that will destroy all in its path.

Also, a small team of Umbrella scientists reopen The Hive, and multiple lickers attack them and escape the facility into Raccoon City. This unleashes the T-Virus into the city, causing a massive outbreak of the viral weapon.

The Umbrella Corp. extracts multiple of their most valuable scientists, including their families. The man who created the T-Virus, Dr. Charles Ashford, for his daughter, Angie, was extracted. His daughter's transport was wrecked, but she survived.

The virus spread through the whole city, and some people managed to get out. When a zombie reached the gate, Umbrella locked them, and the citizens were sent back to the doomed city. Among these are Jill Valentine, a ex-STARS agent, her friend, Peyton, who had been bitten minutes earlier, and a News Weather Reporter, Terri Morales. They hide in a church, where they encounter three lickers.

Before they are killed, Alice appears and destroys the lickers, saving them. They escape through a graveyard, where Alice attempts to kill Peyton, but Jill prevents her from doing it.

Many Guards from Umbrella had been fighting hordes of the undead for hours. A team of three, after one named Yuri had been bitten, pulled back to the hospital. At this time, Nemisis had been awakened by the Umbrella agents outside of the city.

Weapons were dropped in for him, and he took them. The team found them, and realizing that the creature had awakened, wanted to leave quickly. Yuri turns and bites Carlos Olivera, the 'leader' of the team.

Meanwhile, a man, J.C., finds a group of 13 STARS in a theater who help him from the zombies. Nemisis appeared and killed the STARS agents, leaving J.C. to live.

Alice, Jill, Terri, and Peyton reach an overpass, and Alice senses something below it. Peyton doesn't take heed, and he is machine-gunned by Nemesis. Jill and Terri escape while Alice fights Nemesis, and she gets away, but is set apart from the others.

Jill and Terri hotwire a car to get to the school to rescue Angie after her father got in contact with them earlier. Peyton comes back and Jill kills him, discovering that Alice was right: It was more difficult to do later. They drive off, picking up J.C. on the way.

They split up at the school, where J.C. meets up with Carlos, who also got a call from Dr. Ashford. Jill goes to the basement, and Terri goes into a classroom on the upper floor, where she is eaten by children zombies.

Jill hears her screams and finds Angie. They go to escape through the kitchen, but a few cerberus, or zombie dogs, corner them. Jill finds Nikolai, another man of Carlos's team. He is killed by two dogs, but he lets Jill and Angie get away.

After a tense scene in the kitchen, Alice meets up with Jill and Angie, roasting the dogs, and explains the T-Virus injections that Angie and herself had. Carlos and J.C. appear, and the team escapes outside. Carlos is given the anti-virus, which saves him.

Dr. Ashford gives them a way out, but he is cut off from them and the leader of the Raccoon City Umbrella team takes him prisoner.

The group finds the helicopter, but the leader of Umbrella there stops them, and pits Alice and Nemisis once again against eachother. Alice impales Nemisis to a pole, then realizes it is Matt, and stops. Dr. Ashford is killed for this, and Nemisis gets off of the pole.

When ordered to kill Alice, Nemisis turns on Umbrella and begins killing the guards. The leader escapes to the chopper, but J.C. knocks him out. A chopper targets Alice to kill her, but Nemisis blocks that, and destroys both helicopters, but they crash on him, killing him instanly, and a bar flies and knocks out Alice.

The group escapes to the chopper, but the missile is on its way in. They take off, and Alice drops the leader in Raccoon City to the hundreds of zombies below. They begin to fly away, but the explosion knocks a knife off of the wall, killing Alice, and the chopper crashes.

The group escapes and Alice is left to the Umbrella Corp. The video tape left by Jill and Carlos went on the news, but Umbrella covered it up, so no one believed them…

3 weeks later, Alice is woke in an Umbrella facility, where she has lost her memory, but become even more superhuman. After a doctor triggers a lapse, she regains her memory and kills most of them in the room. She walks out the door after demonstrating her powers to a guard on the cameras.

Jill, Carlos, J.C., and Angie rescue her, but the doctor who triggered her lapse, Dr. -, did something to Alice that triggered a program in her to "control her" somewhat.

Alice, Jill, Angie, J.C., and Carlos are now heading across the country from Umbrella's Detroit facility

But, this story does not follow any of these people directly. This story begins in Raccoon city the day that The Hive was reopened. The day the T-Virus spread to the outside world. This is not the only an Apocalypse…

It is an ARMAGEDDON.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infection

"We're reopening the Hive. I want to know exactly what happened down here." An Umbrella scientist opens the blast door to the Hive, three of them going inside.

A strange growl comes from inside. The electronic map on his wrist shows multiple radar dots coming after the crew. "Holy-!"

Inside the door, a scientist screams, and a giant mutant zombie jumps at him, ripping him to shreds. Many more of the lickers attack the other scientists, feeding on their flesh and mutating into bigger creatures. The lead scientist runs backwards, turning the switch to close the doors. A licker eats another scientist whole, growing humongous. It turns towards the running lead scientist. It extends its long tongue.

The tongue wraps around his leg, and drops him on the ground. The scientist yells into his communicator, "Help! Oh God! There is too high of an infection level! OH GOOOOODDDD!!!' The licker rips his body in help, his blood spraying everywhere.

The group of lickers turns towards the exit and they bound towards it.

Back at the tunnel, the halved scientist body twitches, and his upper half gets up, screeching horribly. All of the remaining bodies get up, and shuffle towards the city above…

13 Hours later…

"Morning Will." A woman waves at a man mowing his lawn. He waves back."Morning." Will McGregor pushes his mower towards his garage and shuts it off. He walks back on the streets and stretches as he closes the door. A flash of light from the corner of his eye makes him turn down the street.

"What the-!" Will walks towards a turned over car that seemed to have randomly swerved into a pole and exploded into flames. He begins to pick up the pace as he hears screams from the other side.

As he gets closer, the screams stop. Will slowly turns around the flaming hood.

He almost drops at what he sees. A strange looking dog is chewing on an arm from a burned, mangled man. The dog is strange looking, with blood pouring off of it and skin peeling away, part of its ribcage showing. "What the f?"

The dog turns and faces Will. Flesh hangs from its mouth, and its eyes are a milky white. It snarls at him. "Oh sh!" Will turns and runs from the dog. He hears it bark loudly behind him, and a strange clicking noise (one of its paws were gone and the bone was scraping the ground). Will turns around to see it leap for him.

Will dives to the side and the dog rams its head into a tree. A loud snap sounds out, and the dog falls, motionless. Its neck had snapped.

Will turns away, disgusted at the rank odor of the decomposing dog. "How the hell could that thing be alive?" He remembers the person who crashed their car, and begins running towards them.

He nears the body, and taps the man on his back. He looks badly burned and a bloody stump is where his left arm once was. "Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly, the body gets up and screams at him. The man is crazed, eyes white like the dog's. The man shuffles towards Will and he screams, and turns to run.

Another person is behind them, half their face gone. It's the woman who waved to him just a few minutes ago while he was mowing his lawn. Her eyes are also strange looking. "What the f?!"

A giant boom comes from behind him and the woman drops, blood spurting from her head. Will turns around to see the man fall as another gunshot rings out. He turns to the source of the noise.

Standing there, reloading a 9 mill is a woman in a skirt and a blue tube top. She looks at Will as she cocks the gun and points it at him. "What the-!" He flinches as she shoots. He doesn't fell any pain, but he feels something drop against his ankle.

She shot another person in their head, and the blood is now down the back of Will's shirt. "Who the hell are you?" he asks.

She puts the gun in her holster. "The name's Jill Valentine, and I just saved your sorry a from becoming undead." She begins to walk to the center of the city.

"What do you mean, UNdead?" Will asks, following close to her.

She spins around. "Look. Haven't you watched the news? The stories about the dead walking? They're true. Its some sort of… viral infection… that makes people go crazy and go after you. If the bite you, you're one of them soon. The only way to take them out is to shoot them in the head." As if to confirm this, she shoots a moving body on the street in the head, and it stops. "See."

Will puts his hands up in confusion. "What are you talking about? Everything was fine till that car crashed."

"That dog had the virus too. I'm guessing other animals can get it, but who knows. I suggest you leave the city and let the RCPD and S.T.A.R.S. handle this." She walks down the street.

"Fine." Will walks back to his home, grabs a backpack and stuffs food, drinks, and any other useful thing he comes across. He bursts into his bedroom and pulls a box from under the bed. He takes the P2K that his father owned and sticks it in the belt that was with it. He runs out of the house towards the Ravens Gate Bridge…

"That service was half-hearted today..." A woman talks to another woman as a church service ends.

"I would have to agree. Usually there's no difference in Father's services, but he seemed to be off today… There must be something wrong…" she says, getting off of her bench and moving towards the door.

All of a sudden, a horrible shrieking comes from the other end of the chapel. The two women spin around to see the Father's wife come from the back hallway and leap onto a patron, biting their neck. The patron screams and falls towards the ground.

"Kate! What's wrong with her?" the other woman asks. Kate shakes her head, scared. The woman bites another man and blood squirts out onto the giant cross at the front. "Oh, that can't be a good sign…"

The rest of the people scream and run out of the front, leaving the priest, his crazed wife, Kate, the other woman, and the two dead patrons, pools of blood coming from their bodies. The priest manages to knock his wife down and tie her up.

Kate and her friend run out as the priest calls: "Ms. Dobbs! Ms Dobbs! Help me control her!" They barrel through the second set of doors to mass chaos.

Burning cars litter the street, and massive amounts of screaming people are present. A news van is here, and police try to hold down large amounts of crazed people, attacking random patrons of the church and other citizens of Raccoon.

"An unexplained wave of killings is taking over this city, with waves of people who are crazed continue to attack the citizens of our city. All off-duty RCPD personnel are required to report for duty immediately. It seems that these people are- AAAAAHHHHHH!!! HELP!" A person jumps on the news reporter, and begins eating at her face. The rest of the crew is overtaken by the crazed people.

"KATE!!!" Kate turns around to see her friend attacked by three more people, throwing her to the ground and biting her all over. She begins to run, but collides with a large man who falls on her. Blood from his head pours over her as he tries to bites her. She manages to kick him off and run past the corpse of her deceased friend…

She throws open the door of her apartment building. She is holding a metal bar that she picked up on the streets, and it is covered in blood from a person she hit on the way in.

She presses the elevator button, and waits. When it dings, she turns back around to see a body of someone being eaten by a man, who, when the door opens, looks up at Kate and growls. She screams and reaches in and presses the emergency close, closing it on the man's arm, and ripping it from his body. Kate screams and kicks the arm towards the stairs.

The door to the stairs flies open, and a man steps backwards from it, firing into a horde of people. They begin to drop quickly as he shoots them in the head. Kate backs up…

Into the arms of another person. They growl and try to bite Kate. She screams.

The man, after killing the last person, whips around and fires a shot at the other person. Their head explodes, and they fall on the still-screaming Kate. She backs into the man, who is reloading his Beretta. She backs away from him holding the bar aloft.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, lady. I'm here to help." He puts up his hands, the handgun in his belt. He puts out his hand to shake with hers. "I'm Chris Redfield, Special Ops."

"Hi. Kate Dunn, uh, No Ops." They chuckle nervously at her joke.

Chris says, "Come on, let's get out of here." Kate runs up to the third floor, and grabs some supplies. They quickly exit the building, Chris blowing the head off of a person who tries to attack them. They head further into the city, towards the Ravens Gate Bridge…

At the RCPD building in the back, there are a few jail cells of for a few miscreants that need to stay for only one night. There are about six prisoners locked in the cells, and one S.T.A.R.S. left to protect them.

The one at the end, Aaron Fisk, is leaning against the bars, smoking a cigarette. "Yo, Jethro, you gonna let me out? It's been 24 hours."

The Texan guard looks at him and gets up. "Look, bit, I'm not lettin' your a out until the sheriff gets back, ok? So you can sit your sorry a down on your bench and shut the fu up."

"Da. You got one hell of a mouth, Jethro." Aaron looks down at his arm. Blood trickles out from under his sleeve. "Yo, man. You know you're bleeding?"

The man buckles down, screaming in pain. He then slumps over on the ground, not breathing. Aaron pokes him. "Yo, Jethro?" He notices the keys on his belt.

The other prisoners move to their bars. "Yo man, what's up wit him?" one says.

"I don't know, but I'm gettin' us outta here…" Aaron says as he reaches towards the cop's belt.

The cop rears his head up and screeches at Aaron. His eyes are milky white, and he has blood coming from his mouth he makes a jump for Aaron's hand, but he yanks it back in just in time. The cop gets up and pounds on the bars. "Holy sh! He's got that weird virus those other dudes have!"

"Suddenly, the back wall to his cell bursts open, spraying bricks and supporting metal all over the walls. Surprisingly, Aaron stands up unscathed, and the dust settles quickly. A random car crashed through the wall and burst into flames. The driver, apparently dead at the wheel, and four people attacking the minivan. They stop to look at Aaron, who slowly begins to shuffle out of the room. They continue to pound on the van.

Aaron runs down the street, and sees bright lights down the Ravens Gate Bridge he jogs towards, not looking back at the hordes of people behind him, causing more chaos.

He slams into another person, and they shout, "Hey!" Aaron backs away, fists raised.

The man puts up his hands. "Yo, cool off." He's pointing a 9 millimeter at him. "Sorry, dude. Didn't see you there. You going towards the bridge?"

Aaron drops his fists. "Yea, man. This is some crazy sh out here, huh?"

"Yeah. Some chick by the name of Jill Valentine said that these things are people who are reanimated corpses because of some virus."

Aaron looks down. "You mean… zombies?"

The man shakes his head. "I know. Crazy. But I saw a dead looking dog kill some dude, so anything could happen, I guess… Oh yeah, I'm Will McGregor." He shakes Aaron's hand.

"Aaron Fisk. Wanna see if we can get through this- Alive?"

"Yea. Let's get out of this place." The two jog towards the bridge, fires and zombies right behind them…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Raven's Gate Bridge, Jill Valentine pushes her way through the crowds shouting for Sergeant Peyton Wells. They begin to talk, and head of the Raccoon Umbrella Sector, Cain, comes to the top of the giant wall, and surveys the scene.

A man quickly begins to choke and falls to the ground. Mass panic from the Umbrella workers breaks out as Sergeant Wells pulls the girl he was with away from the dead man.

Suddenly, the man gets up and bites Peyton in the ankle, and he screams. Valentine shoots him in the head. She pulls him off to the side, bandaging him up. Cain talks into his COM: "It's reached the gate. Close them."

The gates begin to close, and the leftover Umbrella guards and scientists run out before it shuts. People begin to rush the gates and the main security announces, "Use of live ammunition has been authorized. You have 5 seconds to turn and leave…"

Random bursts of gunshots burst out in the quiet streets of Raccoon City as Chris and Kate jog down a dark alley, away from the oncoming hordes of the undead. Chris peers around the corner, and tucks back in, reaching in his pocket. "Here, take this handgun. You may need it." Kate takes the 9 mill.

"What's going on? What're all those noises from over there?" Chris shoots a zombie that walks right towards him.

"It seems that the RCPD and other people are making a stand against the undead here. I'll help since I was a elite officer once in a different city… Why don't you go up a fire escape and cover us from a safe place," Chris says. He cocks his MP10 and runs into the street, blasting away at the hordes of undead.

"But…" Kate turns around to see another wave of zombies coming from behind her. She screams and jumps onto the fire escape, climbing up it and pulling it from under her. She puts the handgun in front of her and pulls the trigger. The kickback knocks the 9 mill from her hands and onto the alley floor.

"No!" Kate gropes for the pistol, but the undead hiss at her, and she pulls up quickly. She watches hopelessly as police officer after police officer fall to the zombies, and the STARS agents and Umbrella Security agents fall back, and Chris with them. Kate shouts his name, but they retreat before the hordes can reach them.

Suddenly, the boarded up windows of the abandoned building break open to reveal groping arms that are rotting and smell horrible. They grab her, and tear her shirt. She screams and runs down the fire escape, window busting open and moaning of the undead. She stops at the end, at an open window. The street is quiet except for the shuffling of the infected.

Then, she is pulled into the room, and an hand covers her mouth. She screams, but it is muffled by the hand. "Sh…" a woman's voice says. "Don't let them know we're here."

Kate nods and the hand lets go. She whips around, and sees a woman in a white jacket and a white miniskirt. "Quiet. I'm Claire Dunn. I used to work at the hospital down the block from here. If we wait long enough, they'll leave and we can get down there. The hospital has a safe house under it. If we can get there, we can ride out the plague."

"Yeah, but we do have a huge crowd out back…" Kate states.

Claire smiles. "We can get in from the roof stairway; Come on," she moves towards the window.

Kate looks down. The alley is empty. "Uh… Claire?"

There's a scratching noise at the door, a moan, then the door begins to break open at the fists pounding through the wood. "Run!" Claire jumps through the window as a large group of the undead burst through the frame after them.

Claire and Kate slide down the fire escape and dash down the alley onto the street littered with bodies and massive amounts of destruction. The zombies hot on their tail, they sprint towards the hospital…

"5…4…" The armored man speaks into the mic.

"They won't shoot. They can't do this!" newswoman Terri Morales says.

"3…2…"

Jill Valentine and Peyton move the people away from the gate.

"1…:" The guards fire into the air, and the citizens of Raccoon run back towards the destruction in the city.

Will and Aaron are swept along in this crowd, heading after Valentine, Peyton, and Terri. "Hey! Yo, Lady Officer in the blue!!! VALENTINE!"

But she doesn't hear him yell and they run inside the Raven's Gate Church. Will pulls Aaron out of the street. "Yo man, what're you doin?" he asks. "We gotta get outta here!"

Will shoves Aaron against the wall of an alley. "Listen, kid. I don't know what kind of 'hood' you grew up in, and what kind of 'school' you went to, but I went through the military, and I know how to get your sorry ass outta this hell. Now, if you want to stay alive, I suggest listening to me." Will drops him and walks towards the church.

"Look out!" Aaron tackles Will as a giant thing flies over their heads. "What the fuck is that?!"

The thing almost looks like a dog, but its body parts are all muscle and little skin, with random blood and slime covering it. Its head is just a mouth and a brain sticking out of it.

"Run!" Will and Aaron turn and run as the creature jumps after them. It lands on a car in front of them, and a long tongue whips out towards them. Will pulls out his Samurai-Edge handgun and blasts at the tongue. The creature jumps away, screeching, and disappears over the church roof.

Aaron grabs Will and moves out of the way as a zombie narrowly misses his shoulder. He pulls out a semi-automatic handgun and shoots it in the head. Many more of the undead appear from nowhere.

"Quick! Up the fire escape!" The two dash for the ladder and throw themselves up it, as zombies claw at their legs.

Will and Aaron get to the rooftop, and rest for a moment. Then, they begin to hear faint gunshots and explosions. They run to the other side of the large building, and watch the scene below.

Hundreds of zombies come by waves against a slightly large group made up of RCPD officers, STARS members, and Umbrella Security, all firing weapons in multitudes of types and throwing grenades. The undead hordes begin to overcome the survivors, and the remaining begin to fall back.

As they retreat, Will sees on the back of a jacket the name Olivera, and shakes his head. "Can't be…" He pulls Aaron towards the edge of the roof. "Come on. Let's follow these guys."

Meanwhile, in the Raven's Gate Church, Jill, Terri, and Peyton are being attacked by three of the same creatures that attacked Will and Aaron. These 'Lickers' are closing in on them, when the stained glass window above the entrance breaks away to let a motorcycle through.

After knocking a licker from the three survivors, the woman throws off her helmet, and blows up one, then shoot one in the head, exploding blood everywhere. Jill says, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Nemisis Project: Activated." Lights in a little hospital room flash on, and in mere moments, a giant creature throws itself off the table and kicks open the door to the hallway.

Outside, three soldiers of the Umbrella Security Corps. wave for a chopper that flies overhead. It seems to drop something into the hospital. "No! Come back!" the man named Nikolai says.

"They dropped something. Let's go inside." Carlos Olivera takes Yuri into the hospital.

Meanwhile, Kate and Claire enter from the backside, but are met with a long hallway with all the other doors locked. "Great. Now what?"

Claire moves to a random door. She tries to open it, but it is locked as well. "I don't understand… Why would they lock this door? There's a safe-lock door behind it…" She turns around. "We'll have to go somewhere else, we can't…"

The door explodes into shreds as five zombies burst through and tackle Claire to the ground. She manages to get away before they bite her. Kate drags Claire from the undead and they run out of the hospital.

On the other side of the building, Carlos and Nikolai lay Yuri down to look at the opened containers. "These look like weapons cases…"

Nikolai kicks one. "We don't need weapons! We need extraction!"

Carlos looks up. "These weren't meant for us…"

Suddenly, Yuri is up on his feet and bites Carlos on his shoulder. Carlos screams, pushes him off, then shoots him dead in the forehead.

Claire and Kate step out of the hospital to a quiet street. Kate turns around and looks up from a strange feeling, and sees two black shapes climb onto the hospital roof. "Claire! Look up!"

The two shapes appear human, and they wave down to them. They then begin to jump up and down and shouting, but they are inaudible. They disappear. Kate turns to Claire. "Claire! Look out!"

Two zombies jump on Claire, and knock her to the ground. She screams as they bite into her arm and her waist and she screams, "Kate! Run! I'm through! Just promise me you'll get out of this hell! You have to live Kate! RUN!"

Kate, crying, turns and runs from the growing group of zombies, feeding on Claire's flesh…


End file.
